Many owners of pickup trucks slide cargo in over the tailgate without opening the tailgate thus scuffing up and otherwise damaging the top of the tailgate. Also some cargo such as ladders and pipes frequently rest on top of and extend over the end of the tailgate also damaging the tailgates surface.
Further it has been found by a recent government study that a third tail light in the center of a vehicle at a higher level than the standard tail light reduces accidents. The government has therefore required the installation of such lights on new cars and will soon require the lights to be added to pickup trucks. However this leaves millions of vehicles on the road which could be retrofitted with such tail lights.
The present invention seeks to provide a third tail light and also protect the tailgate from damage caused by cargo. The invention can be easily added to older vehicles or installed at the factory on new ones.